


[Podfic] Not-so Sloppy Seconds

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows it’s fucked up, but he’s always been turned on by the idea of fucking the same dude as his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Not-so Sloppy Seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyTuesday5681](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTuesday5681/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not-so-sloppy Seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559804) by [RubyTuesday5681 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RubyTuesday5681). 



**Time:** 20:00 mp3 18MB, podbook 11MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013010604.zip) | [podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013010605.zip)

 

 

Hosting courtesy of the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com)


End file.
